Somewhere only we know
by DollEyedExistence
Summary: Miley dies from cancer. Follow Lilly on how she deals with this.


**A/N: Yes! I actually put an actual story up on here. XD Lol. I wanted to enter this contest to join a writing group. So...yeah. That's how this little creation came to be. It would be much longer, but...I lost my inspiration, and like...I only had four days from today (8/16) to get it done. So, I suppose it's kind of rushed also. I never met that deadline, though...Aha~ I really did enjoy writing this. And, I had A LOT of help from my friend, Bambirocks923. I am very grateful, and I owe her for helping me with this.**

**Any who...I hope you enjoy! Maybe even comment and fave. ^_^ That'd be wonderful!**

"Miley?"

She didn't look up at me, she didn't move at all. She just sat there on the couch, staring into space. I took note that her cheeks were stained with tears once I was close enough to see.

I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. Not beautiful as in model or celebrity beautiful. But, in the sense that she was still breathtaking even when she was in the condition she was in. I took another step towards her, trying to figure out why she was so upset. "Miley?" I asked again. She finally looked up at me. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked terrified.

"What's wrong, Miles?" I finally managed to ask even though I wasn't sure that I actually wanted to know the answer.

"I found something out today," she said. Her voice cracked as she let out a sigh.

"Miley, your scaring me. What's going on?"

"Cancer," she mumbled under her breath. My eyes went instantly went wide. I moved towards her, putting my hands on her knees and bending down in front of her.

"Did you say what I think you just said?" I asked, fear entering my voice. There was no way Miley could have cancer. She was always so full of life. Always so happy. Always so...loving.

"Cancer. Lilly, I have cancer." I shook my head, tears springing to my eyes. No, it was impossible. She couldn't have cancer. She just couldn't. I needed her here with me. She couldn't leave me now. I could barely feel when Miley wrapped her arms around me. I let out a breath as she began to run her hands through my hair.

The feeling of warmth suddenly overtook my entire body. I loved it when Miley did little stuff like this. It let me know that she cared and that I was the only one she truly loved. I pulled away. She gave me a confused look and I just smiled before leaning up and pressing my lips softly to hers.

"I think we're gonna be alright," I whispered.

Half a year has gone by since we learned of Miley's cancer. It's rapidly growing more and more every day. The chemo isn't working at all. The doctor's have tried numerous times and have failed.

"Lilly?" Miley's voice pulls me away from my thoughts. I instantly go by her side, sitting down in the chair that was by her bed. After being put on permanent bed rest two months ago, I've been doing everything she's asked.

"What is it Miley?" I ask her. She lightly coughs, her eyes closing. I bite my lip. She looked terrible. Her once smooth and sun kissed skin was now fragile and pale. Her beautiful dark brown hair had turned dull. And her bright blue eyes that could make anybody warm up instantly were now lifeless. I chocked back tears, trying to stay strong.

"W-what's wrong?" Miley asked through a cough. I glanced at her for a minute, completely confused. She was dying in front of my eyes, and she's asking me what's wrong? I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, before leaning my forehead against hers.

"Why did this have to happen to you?" I croaked. I heard Miley sigh loudly. It was a question I had asked many times since Miley told me about her cancer, and she gave me the same answer every time.

"I really don't know, Lils. But, we'll be okay. We always are," she whispered. I stared at her, then

something inside of me snapped.

"How can you say that? You're dying, Miley. Dying!" I yelled, moving to walk around the room. Miley watched me carefully. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. I walked back over and lied next to her carefully. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you," I muttered, my voice breaking. Miley reached over and began playing with my hair.

"This is so backwards, I should be comforting you," I mumbled. Miley just shrugged, smiling.

"Everything needs to be backwards every now and then." She looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile. She still looked beautiful. She would always look beautiful no matter what. "Lilly?"

"Hm?"

"I love you," she said suddenly. I felt my heart skip a beat. Her tone was different. It sounded weaker than usual. Her hand suddenly stopped playing with my hair, and when I looked at her, her eyes were trying to stay open. I gulped. I could hear her breathing start to slow along with her heart beat.

Tears found their way back into my eyes once again. No, this couldn't be happening now. It just couldn't. The doctor said she still had more time to be with us. That she'd be okay for a little while. No, she shouldn't be dying right now. Not in front of me.

I bit my lip, trying to stop my tears. "Miley," I got out, my voice shaking. She let out a small, sad smile.

"It's fine Lilly. It's my time, and I'm ready. You've given me more than I could ever wish for. And It's made me happier than ever. I'm just-" She let out a cough and it broke my heart even more. "I'm just happy that I could spend my last few seconds with you."

My tears were falling freely. They were rapidly cascading down my cheeks and falling onto Miley's bedspread, soaking through.

I leaned down and gently kissed her. When I pulled back, she was gone. She had left me, her family, and every one else who loved her. She looked...peaceful. A small smile was at her lips, making it seem as if she were asleep.

I covered my mouth with my hand, letting a sob break through. "I love you Miley," I managed to whisper. I took the necklace she had given me for my birthday and put it into her open hand before gently closing her fist around it. "You'll be truly missed." With that, I got up and left the room. I should go tell Mr. Stewart and the rest.

I stared at the monument. The one where my best friend and lover was buried. It had only been a few months since her death, but it felt like years. I still couldn't get over her death, but I did move on. She would've wanted me to. I knew that much.

"She's in a better place now." I jumped slightly as a hand is placed upon my shoulder. I turned my head and give a small smile to my boyfriend, Oliver. I rest my hand on top of his.

"I know she is. It's still hard, though. She was the only person besides you that I could open myself up to. She understood me, and I loved her." He moves and wraps his arms around me, putting his chin on my shoulder.

"If it means anything, I love you and I understand you." I give a laugh. Oliver always tries so hard to cheer me up. It means a lot.

"I know, and I love you, too." I give one last look at Miley's grave before pulling away from Oliver and turning my back to it. "Come on, let's go home." I take hold of his hands and lead him away. I will never forget Miley. She was my first true relationship, and I will never forget that, but I have Oliver now. She would've wanted me to be happy, so I am.


End file.
